


Look What You Made Me Do- (Taylor Swift) Songfic

by Embrosia_Walker



Category: Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anger, Lies, Love/Hate, Revenge, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrosia_Walker/pseuds/Embrosia_Walker
Summary: People have wronged the main character. She is going to get her revenge. She tells them how she feels and she warns them.





	Look What You Made Me Do- (Taylor Swift) Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!!! I would really appreciate it! It took 4 hours to complete.

I see behind your perfect little lies you are telling me. You are saying to me that you are busy, but I know that is a lie. You are hanging out with the people you are always hanging out with. There is no need for lying to me. I can read past your lies. You soon tell me that you want to hang out with me. I know that is a lie. Then you beg me to come. I start to believe you. I don’t know why I am believing you, but I am. I should’ve known it was all a lie. You ran away from me like it was all a game. It was a game, but a very dirty one. A dirty trick played on me. I was only nice to you. I can be mean, but I play nice for you.

I don’t like your little games,  
Don’t like your tilted stage,  
The role you made me play,  
Of the fool, no, I don’t like you,

I let you get away with it. You sat laughing your head off while I sat alone crying my eyes out. You then apologized saying, we just didn’t feel like hanging out with anyone today. You were hanging out with her and him!!! I bet you were laughing while you were lying. That isn’t funny, not at all!

I don’t like your perfect crime,  
How you laugh when you lie,  
You said the gun was mine,  
Isn’t cool, no, I don’t like you!

I got angry said quite a few things I wouldn’t normally say. I guess that's what happens once we are done with the role we play. I was always there for you, but you were never there for me. I am done with you! I am leaving you to be with them! You can try to apologize, but I am to smart to accept it! You have only made me angrier and tougher. I will just walk away from you. I can rise from you breaking me down. I have others to build me up, I have done it before. I have only a few people I hate, you are now on that list at the very top. You are the one who is my focus. 

But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time,  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time,  
I’ve got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined,  
I check it once, then I check it twice,

I got angry. I said many things, I shouldn’t have said. I probably broke up our friendship. I probably lost you as my best friend. I did things that I shouldn’t have done. You played me wrong, so I owe you one!

Ooh, look what you made me do,  
Look what you made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,  
Look what you just made me,  
Ooh, look what you made me do,  
Look what you made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,

You act like you have everything. I felt like that once. I was always nice to you, but you have never repaid me. I took care of you when you were sick and hurt. I loved you when no one else would. You took advantage of me. You leave me alone and move on to those you have had trouble with. 

I don’t like your kingdom keys,  
They once belonged to me,  
You ask me for a place to sleep,  
Locked me out and threw a feast (what?)

All you guys have ever caused me is drama. All anyone has ever caused me is drama. I can’t let that stop me, I have to move on. I don’t want to move on. I want you to know my pain. I want you to understand me. No more nice girl for me.

The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama,  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma,  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure,  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours,

After I get my revenge you will see that I have moved on. I am smarter and tougher. I will rise from the ashes like I have done before. You will see that I have a list of people I hate and that your name is at the top.

But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time,  
Honey, I rose up form the dead I do it all the time!  
I’ve got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined,  
I check it once, then I check it twice,

Ooh, look what you made me do,  
Look what you made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,  
Look what you just made me,  
Ooh, look what you made me do,  
Look what you made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,

From this I have learned to not trust anyone anymore. After what I did I don’t think anyone trusts me either. Whatever I do to you will haunt you for the rest of your life.

I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams,  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams,  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams,  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams,

When someone wants the old me back I will tell them too bad!!!

“I’m sorry the old Embrosia can’t come to the phone right now,”  
“Why?”  
“Cause, she’s dead!”

No more nice girl for me. I will take my revenge on you. You bottled me up and shook me around. Now I am going to explode with no control. Whatever I do to you is all your fault. I will do as I please. I will make you suffer and make you pay. My revenge is bittersweet. You used me like a toy. You did me wrong. What you are going to get, you deserve. You decided to play games, now you get your prize. You could’ve had better if you hadn’t hurt me. So watch out. Cause I am unstoppable. I have no control.

Ooh, look what you made me do,  
Look what you made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,  
Look what you just made me,  
Ooh, look what you made me do,  
Look what you made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,

Ooh, look what you made me do,  
Look what you made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,  
Look what you just made me,  
Ooh, look what you made me do,  
Look what you made me do,  
Look what you just made me do,  
Look what you just made me do!


End file.
